Re-writing Skin Deep
by Woodland Nymph
Summary: The Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Mary Margret was on her way to Granny's Diner to meet David, She was a little upset that she couldn't sit with him because of all the talk but she didn't mind sitting at the table opposite him and sneaking in glances between conversations. She was happily humming to herself when she saw Archie stumbling across the road looking really confused.

"Archie" She cried running over to him to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself getting across.

"Are you ok?" she asked catching up to him with one hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine" he gasped "I'm just a little… stund.

"What... why?" Mary Margret was now just as confused, and a little worried that Archie wasn't making much sense. "Archie what is it? What happened?"

Archie stared at Mary Margret and in a slow voice said "Mr Gold… lowered my rent"

Mary Margret's jaw dropped and she started to stutter until she saw a little smirk on his face.

"Archie" she scolded "its Valentine's day Eve not April fools"

Archie let out a sharp laugh

"No, I swear, he lowered my rent" he assured her

"Is he sick?" she asked

"No, he had just finished talking to Mayor Mills after taking Mr French's tuck, when a little dark green car broke down a few feet in front of me." He said with a smile

Mary Margret's eyes started to glitter "A little dark green car" she said with a knowing smile

Archie's smile widened and then he continued

"And guess who came out of that little green car, just to scold it for not cooperating with her" he teased

"Rose" she sighed, "So what happened, did he lower your rent voluntarily? Or did Rose…."

"It was Rose" he cut in, "She saw him coming over, they embraced, she told him that I was trying to help fix her car, they shared their usual playful argument, she battered her eyelashes at him, one thing lead to another and now my rents been lowered" he said with a grin

Mary Margret let out a chuckle "Where did she break down?" she asked

"Just around the corner from the diner" Archie said pointing down the street

Mary Margret gasped in excitement "I'm on my to the diner right now, I'll bet I can catch them"

And with that she flew off down the road forgetting to say goodbye to Archie.

A few moments later Mary Margret saw a small dark green old fashion car with the hood up with two people standing in front of the car kissing. She knew that this probably wasn't the best time to interrupted but in the excitement of seeing her old friend she found herself calling out.

"Rose, Rose over here" she yelled waving her arms around

"Rose pushed Mr Gold away and raced over to Mary Margret both of them jumping up and down while getting reacquainted.

"Oh my god, Rose, how have you been? It's been ages"

"I know I'm sorry, I should have stayed in contact more." Rose said, but anyway how has everyone been? How have you been? Have you found anyone special yet? Is my Library still in one piece?"

Mary Margret let out a giggle "I'm fine, everyone is fine, as for your Library, Regina had it boarded up." She decided to skip the special someone question knowing it would be too complicated.

Rose rolled her eyes and groaned "aughh… Regina and how has she been?" she asked dryly

"Particularly moody" Mary Margret stated

"How could you tell?" Rose mumbled under her breath

Mary Margret found it difficult to supress her smile at Roses comment

"Henry's birth mother is in town and has been giving her some problems." She replied

"Oh dear, that must be fun to watch" Rose remarked

"It is, Mary Margret beamed, then tilted her head at Rose and said "You know I don't think she'd be too pleased to see you back."

"Well Mary Margret, I don't care if she's pleased to see me or not; there is only one person I want to be with on Valentine's Day and that's my husband." She said with a smile.

"Speaking of your husband, I think his a little bit board" she said pointing at him

Rose turned to face her husband who was leaning on his cane and looking at his watch, when suddenly he looked up and saw the two women staring at him.

"What?" He said

Rose squinted her eyes at him then slowly moved over to him planting a big kiss on his lips that made him freeze in place.

Rose pulled away and brushed his hair out of his face and behind his ear "you're cute you know that" she said staring into his eyes.

Mary Margret got the feeling that she had overstayed her welcome and decided that she should start heading for Granny's Diner again or she wouldn't get any time alone with David before Emma shows up.

"Well, I think I should get going, she said turning away, "Bye Rose, and welcome back"

"Bye Mary Margret" Rose called after her


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Emma was a few miles away from Granny's Diner when she saw Gold walking arm and arm with beautiful brunette her curls bouncing as she walked next to Mr Gold.

_I wonder who that is, she doesn't look like she had been kidnapped_, Emma thought, _Maybe she's a relative of his._

Emma tried to work out why Mr Gold looked different, she watched him curiously and then realised that his limp was gone; he was barely using his cane he was mostly just swinging it around, it wasn't even in the right hand. Emma then noticed that the young woman had a little spring as she walked and it dawned on her, _He hasn't lost his limp she's skipping in time with him._ If anyone had walked past they would have seen the thought being worked out on her face.

_I'm going to find out who she is, _Emma decided heading over towards them. She knew she was supposedto be meeting Mary Margret at Granny's Diner but she didn't really mind if she was late, she knew that Mary Margret was just using her as an excuse to not so secretly flirt with David, so she crossed the road to catch up with Gold and the mysterious woman.

"Gold" She yelled

Emma saw the two slowly turn too face her, their arms still intertwined.

"Are Sheriff Swan, and what do I owe the pleasure" Gold said in that calm creepy voice of his that she could help sigh and roll her eyes at, why did he always have to make his voice linger. She was about to answer him when she heard the young brunette speak.

"Sheriff…? Ah… yes I heard about what happened to Sheriff Graham, I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral." The woman said innocently looking at Emma with wide blue eyes.

Emma just nodded in response, she had wanted to find out who this girl was but found herself getting lost in the girl's words. As luck would have it she heard the woman start to speak again.

"I didn't think they'd find a new Sheriff so quickly though… Sorry my name's Rose by the way, Rose Gold" she said holding out her hand

"Hi Rose, I'm Emma Swan, it's nice to meet you" Emma said shaking Rose's hand

Emma was about to tell Rose that Graham had made her the deputy before he passed, and about how Mr Gold got her the Sheriff job when out of the corner of her eye she saw him bend closer to Rose.

"Sheriff Swan, is young Henry's birth mother"

Emma saw Rose tilt her head up as Gold spoke to her, Emma found it a little creepy that she could look at Gold and keep an eye on her at the same time.

"Oh so that's what Mary Margret meant" She heard Rose say

"What?" Emma said getting snapped out of her thoughts "Oh you know Mary Margret" she quickly said covering the fact that she wasn't listening.

"Mary Margret" she gasped "Crap, I'm supposed to be meeting her at the Diner" she said looking down at her watch, "I should get going, it was nice meeting you Miss Gold"

Emma turned to walk away when she heard Rose's voice call out making her freeze.

"Mrs" she heard the voice say

Emma slowly turned around to face a wide eyed woman holding up her left hand

"It's Mrs Gold" she said linking her arm back around Gold's, Emma stared as they turned and left

"Fuck" she absentmindedly cried, hoping they hadn't heard.

X

_Fuck;_ Rose and Gold heard Emma say as they walked away

Rose tried to supress a giggle while Gold pulled her closer

"She's a… colourful girl" he said to her

"I don't think she was expecting us to hear her" she said looking up at him

Rose and Gold walked for a while before Rose turned around to face him, "Darling, has anything happened while I was gone?" she asked

"What do you mean sweetheart?" he asked her taking her arm and walking her down the street again

"You just seem different", she said resting her head on his chest

"Different? Different how?" he asked knowing exactly what she meant

"I don't know, it's like you know something, and you're not sharing it with anyone" she said

"Well let's just say that I've recently remembered something very important"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him, she knew that her next question would just annoy him and he wasn't likely to give her a straight answer but she had to ask anyway.

"Remembered what?" she said in a childlike tone

He glared at her for a second before leaning his head in closer

"How much I love you" he said

"Awe, she said turning around to kiss him, "But you're lying, what are you hiding?" she asked after giving him a little peck

Rose realised she wasn't going to get anything from him after he gave her a little chuckle so she decided to change the subject

"So I was thinking as we haven't seen each other in months instead of just celebrating Valentine's day tomorrow, we could start now" she suggested rapping her arms around his neck

"Oh, I'd love to Sweetheart but I still have a lot of rent money to collect"

Rose pulled her arms away and gave him a very questionable look

"I'm sorry? We haven't seen each other in months and you would rather collect rent money instead of spending two days in bed with me" she jokingly accused

Mr Gold's face turned into a grin "Well if I had known that that's what you were planning then I'd have never have even mentioned rent money" he said moving closer

Rose pushed out her hand and turned her head away "No no , you've made it quite clear what you'd rather be doing, now go, go collect your precious rent money", Rose paused and looked him up and down, "I'll ah… see you at home" she said with a smirk

Mr Gold and Rose hugged goodbye and then parted ways not knowing that they were being watched

X

Rose was at home rummaging through the cupboards looking for candles when she heard the door open, '_That strange I wasn't expecting him back so soon, I haven't finished my surprise yet' _she thought. Rose thought about surprising him by sneaking up and grabbing him from behind, she tiptoed around the corner ready to jump him but stopped when she saw a big man grabbing whatever he could off the shelves and stuffing it into a back pack. Rose got out her mobile to call for help until she got a better look at who was stealing from them.

"Father?" she called out

Mo turned around to look at her

"Rose, Darling" you're back" he said racing over to her

"Father, are you stealing?" she asked looking at the back pack

"Don't worry Sweetheart, everything's going to be fine", he said holding up the back pack, "Now quickly come with me" he said grabbing her arm

Rose pulled her arm away from him, "Father stop that" she said stumbling back, "What are you doing here?"

"Gold took my van" he responded, "Rose someone has to teach that man a lesson" Then he stared closely at her and slowly stated, "Strong men take what they need"

"Father, this isn't like you, where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?" she asked, his behaviour was starting to frighten her, she knew that her father would never hurt her but she had never seen him acting this way before and wasn't really sure what he was capable of doing. Rose wished that her husband was with her, she knew that her father would never react around him and as long as her father didn't react; neither would he. Rose remembered that she had her mobile out and started searching for Gold's number

"Father, I'm going to call him" Rose watched her father's eyes widen but before he could respond she continued. "I can convince him to give you your van back"

"No, the man is inhuman, he won't listen it's a waste of time" he said shaking his head

"He will listen, he lowered Archie's rent just this morning", she told him "and don't call him inhuman" she said pointing her phone at him

"Rose, I won't let you do this" he said grabbing her phone, Rose tightened her grip on her phone and told him to let go, Mo let out a huff and pulled as hard as he could, Rose's phone flew out of their hands and then skidded across the floor while she fell forwards hitting her head on the corner of a chair knocking her out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Once Emma got to the diner the shock of Gold having a wife had pretty much worn off, she looked through that glass door and saw Mary Margret sitting at the table opposite David, she smirked and decided it was time to make her presence known and pushed open the door.

"Hey Mary Margret sorry I'm late" she said bursting through the door

"How are you" she said taking a seat in front of Mary Margret.

"Henry's fine, He's his normal self" Mary Margret answered

Emma put some food in her mouth and glared at her "Oh come on that's not what I asked"

Mary Margret gave her a knowing smile that she just rolled her eyes at

"So Gold has a wife" she blurted out.

_Hang on, that's not what I meant to say. _She thought _Huh, guess I'm not as over it as I thought. _Emma shrugged it off and stared at Mary Margret

"You met Rose!" Mary Margret cried with a smile

"Who's Rose?" Emma heard David say, she looked at him for a second before turning back to Mary Margret

"That's what I'd like to know" she said with a smile

Emma watch Mary Margret fold her arm and then lean onto the table

"Mrs Gold use to work as Gold's housekeeper" Mary Margret said in a quiet voice "Rose wanted to buy the Library so he let her work for him until she had enough money"

"So how did she become Mrs Gold? Emma asked now leaning on the table as well.

"She worked for him for months, they grew close" Mary Margret shrugged waving her hand in the air and resting back in her chair, "_Everybody_ could see that they were growing close….everybody except Mr Gold of course"

"What happened?" David ask turning his full attention to the table

"He fired her" she said blankly

"Because of talk?" Emma said quizzically

"Because he found out that she had enough money to buy the Library, firing her is probably the only decent thing he's done, it gave her the push she needed"

Mary Margret took a deep breath and stretched rapping up the last bit of the story

"Rose bought out the Library; they avoided each other for the first few months until they literally ran into each other" Mary Margret eyed Emma and smiled "She walked out of her library reading a book and she walked straight into him". Emma let out a little laugh

Mary Margret looked down at the table "About a year later, maybe less, they were married"

"Wow" Emma said "So where has he been hiding her until now?"

"They…uh both got on the wrong side of Regina" she said solemnly "She had the Library closed and Rose had to move to the other side of town so she could talk the counsel into opening the library again."

_Wow, I didn't think Gold was the type of person to do anything decent for anyone; _Emma shrugged it off and decided to change the topic

"So when you said, 'He's his normal self', you mean he's happy" Emma asked

"Yes" Mary Margret watched Emma's face fall, "No! he misses you terribly, I should know I with him like six hours a day"

"Six hours, do you take newborn's, cause I would _**love**_ six hours" Everybody turned to look at the door, Ashley was handing her baby to Granny to look after for a while. Actually Emma was grateful for the distraction; she didn't like the direction her conversation about Henry was going. Ashley walked over and sat next to Mary Margret blocking David's view of her. Emma watched Mary Margret move back so David could still see her; Emma shook her head at the thought and listened to Mary Margret and Ashley start up a Valentine's Day conversation about Sean when Ruby walked over

"It doesn't have too, you can come out with me, we can have a girl's night we could all go, even Emma if you leave the badge at home"

Emma looked up at Ruby '_Is she giving me a disappointed look?', _Emma was about to respond when Ruby spoke again

"Hey maybe we could invite Rose as well," she turned to Ashley and pointed at Emma and Mary Margret, "I overheard these two saying that she was back"

"Rose is back? Good maybe now Mr Gold can stop being such a pain" Ashley said under her breath

"Ashley" Mary Margret gasped shaking her head at Ashley, Emma heard Ruby snicker, Mary Margret looked up at Ruby

"I'm pretty sure Rose is here to spend time with her husband" Mary Margret told Ruby

"Shame, but everyone else is coming right" Ruby asked

"Actually, I can't, but you guys go and have fun" Emma said

Emma watched Ruby excitedly run off and then noticed she had gotten a 911 call

X

Emma drove over to Mr Gold's place, _for a guy who inspires so much fear a lot of people seem to get a kick out of stealing from him. _

Emma got out of her car and walked up to his door and discovered that his door was slightly open, "Damn" Emma got her gun out and slowly moved into the house

Emma carefully crept around the house with her gun held out in front of her "Not exactly what I thought his home would be like" she muttered to herself, she was about to move into another room when she saw blood dripping off the corner of an really old looking chair, "Oh god," she was about to take a closer look at the chair when she heard movement coming from the next room

Emma held her gun back up and moved over to the noise, she saw a figure standing in front of her with his back turned; All of a sudden the figure turned around and pointed a gun at her.

_God, it's just Gold, _she thought, Emma announce why she was there and he informed her that he had been robbed, Emma managed to convince him into telling her who he thought was behind the robbery

Emma remembered the blood she found on the chair

"So, I'm guessing you left Mrs Gold outside while you came in to investigate" she questioned him hopefully, that last thing she needed was an enraged husband hunting down his wife's kidnappers

"No I still had some rent money to collect so we decided to meet up here one I had finished" he told her

Mr Gold watched Sheriff Swan close her eyes and roll her head back, Gold's eyes widened

"What? What is it Miss Swan" asked her desperately

"I think you should call your wife" she said

"Why" he hissed

Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and breathed before answering, "Because I found blood dripping off one of your chairs"

Mr Gold froze, everything had slowed down all he could hear was his heart pounding, he could feel his heart beat getting stronger as if it was trying to jump out of his chest, he thought heard his name and he dazedly looked up at the sound, '_Gold you need to call her' _he heard the muffled voice say again, he felt something touch his arm slowly snapping him out of his trance, '_Gold'_

"Gold" she said holding his arm, "You need to call Rose"

Mr Gold stared at her for a moment then shook her hand off and pulled something out of his pocket

"A Mobile phone, you have a mobile phone?"

Gold glared at her and then held the phone to his ear; he heard her phone ringing… it was coming from the room Emma had just emerged from; Mr Gold looked at Emma and then followed her into the back room

Emma had her gun out in front of her again, she walked Mr Gold passed the chair with the blood on it; Emma would have preferred it if he wasn't there but she knew it would be useless arguing with him, Emma felt her heart sink as she heard him take a deep breath as he saw the blood stains, she didn't like Gold she thought he was arrogant and manipulative but it scared her to see him looking this vulnerable. Emma looked around for the phone and found it up against the wall, she walked and picked up the phone

"It's on the 'contact page', looks like she was trying to call you" Emma said looking up at him, Mr Gold had had time to soak up the information and he had gone from looking vulnerable to _really_ cross

"You said you thought Mo French was behind the robbery, would he have any reason to kidnap Mrs Gold?" Emma asked him

"Oh yes" he said in his psychotic tone, "Mr French is Rose's father, he never really approved of my marrying his 26 year old daughter"

Emma glared and smirked at Mr Gold

"Alight I'll check him out", Emma pointed at him and with a stern voice said "You need to stay here and try to calm down"

"My wife has been abducted, I will not sit here and do nothing" he yelled, not doing anything to cool his temper.

"Yes you will, I'll call you as soon as I have a lead" she may have said that in a strong voice but her heart was fluttering with fear on the inside.

They were both silent for a while trying to stare each other down when suddenly Gold stopped and looked her up and down

"Fine" he said, "You find Mo French and you bring my wife back"


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

Mr Gold walked into the Sheriff Station, Sheriff Swan called saying she had a lead and he was over as fast as his leg would let him, Gold walked in and Emma lifted of a sheet covering his property

"You were right; you're man Mo ripped you off" she said sitting down in her chair

"Job well half-done then" he said under his breath, the comment annoyed her a little

"In less than a day I got everything back" She knew that was the wrong thing to say a soon as she saw two dark angry eyes glare up at her

"You've recovered nothing" he growled at her "My wife is still missing"

Mr Gold began to storm out but stopped when he heard the Sheriff's voice from behind him

"I'll get her when I find him" she called back to him

"Not if I find him first" he said leaving her office

X

_Rose woke up in a small room; her eye site was fuzzy so she tried blinking with no success, Rose's head was thumping she move her hand to her forehead only to realise that her arm hadn't moved, confused as to why she couldn't move or speak she stared blankly in front of her where she saw two fuzzy characters talking in front of her, the voices were muffled but she could just make out what they were saying_

"_Please, you have to help me" she heard one of them say, she could tell it was a man's voice, he was a big man and there was defiantly something familiar about him_

"_Don't worry, I have the perfect place to hide her, Mr Gold will never find her", Rose heard the other character say in a slow deep voice, Rose saw her look over at her and then walk towards her, she felt something slide onto her forehead_

"_She'll be well looked after" was all Rose managed to hear before she blacked out again_

Rose awoke on a cold concrete floor, she rubbed her head which was still pounding, Rose looked at her hand and realised that she was bleeding

"What happened?" she managed to croak out "What am I doing here?"

She looked around and found a steel door, she tried to stand up but the room started to spin and she fell down again. Once the room had stopped spinning she decided to crawl over to the door and started to pound on it steadying herself up

"Hello is anybody out there" she yelled, "Hello? Hello? You can't leave me in here"

Rose felt the door start to open and she staggered backwards to see who it was, she saw a small blond stern looking woman in a nurses outfit, the nurse was holding a syringe

"You need to calm down" she informed her

Rose looked at the nurse and then at the syringe

"I am calm, she said, "I just want to know what I'm doing here"

Rose knew that she didn't sound calm, she wasn't calm she was terrified, she had woken up in a cell with no memory of what happened, her head bleeding and now a nurse was standing in front of her holding a syringe

"I said calm down" the woman repeated

"Please just tell me what I'm doing here" Rose begged

The woman sighed and looked over at the man standing behind her and ordered him to restrain her, Rose tried pleading with them but her cries were ignored, she felt somebody holding her down, Rose tried struggling away but his grip on her was to strong, she looked at the nurse walking towards her, Rose gave a little whimper and turned her head as the nurse injected the syringe

X

Mr Gold knocked on Mo French's door and very impatiently waited for him to open the door; Mo answered the door and immediately found it difficult to hold his composure

"M… Mr Gold" he stuttered "What brings you here at this hour"

Mr Gold eyed Mo as he pushed his way through the door

"I'm here because of the one thing we both have in common, your daughter" he said turning around to look at him, "I'm sure by now you've heard about what happened to her"

"No… what's happened?" he asked nervously

Mr Gold crept closer not breaking eye contact once, he could feel the anger boiling up inside him, '_how dare he stand there and lie to me, does he really think this little act will fool me?'_

"She's missing" he hissed gritting his teeth

"Missing….I didn't even know she was in town" he lied

"Oh you didn't" Gold laughed, "I'm surprised the Sheriff didn't tell you" he said leaning on his cane

"I haven't seen the Sheriff" he said shaking his head, sweat forming on his brow

"Well then you probably don't know that earlier today I was robbed… and the funny thing is…. That the Sheriff found all of my stolen property in this very house" Gold said with a smile

Mo French tried to fake a laugh but Mr Gold's smile had gone and he was now looking at him with a very cold stare

Mo tried to make a break for the door but Gold lifted up his cane and swung it across Mo's head knocking him into the wall

X

Emma Swan speed as fast as she could to Mr Gold's Cabin, she was going to kill the jerk, how dare he send her on a wild goose chase, even when they were supposed to be on the same team he couldn't play nice

She pulled up outside the Cabin and jumped out slamming the door behind her, Emma could hear Mo French's cries of terror along with Mr Gold's abusive tone becoming more and more desperate with each passing second

Emma snuck into the Cabin and her eyes widened at seeing Mr Gold beating Mo French with his cane, '_Oh my god' _she thought as she raced over to them and grabbed Mr Gold's arm

"Stop" she gasped at him

Mr Gold looked at Emma and his breathing started to slow down, he glared over at Mo and only one thought went through his head '_damn'_

X

The next day Emma still had Mr Gold in a jail cell when in walked Regina suggesting that she take Henry out for ice cream

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner" Emma said glancing over at Mr Gold who not surprisingly was watching everything

"Bring me back a cone" he said shrugging at her

"Ok, just this once" She warned Regina, "come on Henry" she said grabbing her coat and walking him out

'_Well, well, it appears I taught her more than I thought I had' _he thought '_I show her who's in charge around here' _

"Please, sit" he said watching the smirk fall from her face and obediently walk over to the seat

"Now when somebody has something the other wants, an arrangement can always be made….do you have what I want?" Gold asked looking at her carefully

Regina opened her bag and pulled out a tea cup with a small chip, "I do" she said holding the cup out in front of her

Gold eyes widened when he saw her holding their cup….the cup his little Belle had broken on her first day; that was all the proof he needed to know that she was behind Belle's kidnapping

Gold let out a deep breath "So you did tell him to take her"

"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need" Regina scoffed

"It's not my fault your poor girl was all alone and unprotected when the robbery occurred" she mocked

He could have strangled her if he wanted to, she wasn't sitting that far away from him, and he wasn't too worried about murder charges… not in this town, however he knew he'd never find Belle if he killed her

"Well, we know what I want, what is it you want?" he asked

"Your name" she stated sitting up straight

'_Ooh hoo hoo, is that what she wants, I could keep this game going all day' _

"It's Mr Gold" he replied

"Your first name" she said being a little more specific

"Every moment I've spent on this earth that's been my name" he teased

"What about moments elsewhere" she said leaning forwards trying to minimise any chance of him playing with her words

"What exactly are you asking me?" he asked her looking confused

'_Oh for goodness sake', _she thought_, 'I knew he'd play around but this could get very tiresome very quickly'_ Regina thought about putting the cup back in the bag and walking away until he begged for her to come back

"I think you know, now tell me your name" she said losing her temper

Once he was sufficiently satisfied that he had made her loose her temper, and knowing to well that he had nowhere else to go Gold started to smirk

"Rumpelstiltskin, know tell me where she is" he said standing up and grabbing on to the bars

Regina smiled and dangled the cup in front of him, Gold glared and took the cup away from her

"Oh don't worry, I sure she'll turn up any day know" she said hanging on to the bars before walking away

X

Huddled in the corner of her cell Rose looked up to see a pair of eyes staring at her from a flap in the door that she didn't know was there, she was about to move closer to see who was there when the flap suddenly closed

Rose stood up when she heard voices coming from the outside, the door suddenly opened and in walked that same blonde nurse carrying a syringe

Rose covered her mouth with her hands and felt her eyes fill up with tears knowing what was going to happen next


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your document here...

Emma and Henry were at Granny's Diner talking about Operation Cobra

"So what was Mr Gold doing in jail?" Henry asked

"He decided to launch an investigation of his own that wasn't exactly ethical" she said to him before realising that Henry was looking at her quizzically

"He was trying to find his wife and ended up attacking her father" she responded patting him on the head

"Oh, Henry said looking at his ice cream "Well I guess that make sense, he'd do anything to get Belle Back"

Now it was Emma's turn to look quizzical

"Belle!" Henry repeated, "Mrs Gold"

"I thought her name was Rose" Emma said looking confused

"No I mean she's Belle, from Beauty and the Beast" he said taking a mouthful of ice cream

"Ah, Emma responded now up to speed, he was talking Operation Cobra, "well hey doesn't that make Gold the Beast"

"I …guess so" he said, then all of a sudden excitedly looked up at Emma, "Hey does that mean you believe me?"

Emma closed her eyes and rolled her head back, '_wrong thing to say to this kid' _she thought

"Kid…" Emma was interrupted by a 911 call

"Oh kid stay here" she said standing up

"Why can't I come with you?" he asked

"No, someone just called in with lead, stay here" Emma told Henry

X

Emma walked down a corridor until she got to a cold cell, as she looked inside she saw Regina sitting down with Rose's head resting on her shoulder

"Mrs Gold", Emma said racing over, she gently lifted Roses head to get a better look than put Rose's arm around her shoulder

"Help me get her to the hospital" Emma ordered Regina

Regina put one hand around Rose's back and put Rose's other arm over her shoulder

"How long has she been unconscious?" Emma asked Regina as they started to walk out

"Not long, she was semiconscious when I got here but blacked out when I tried to help her leave…probably the cut on her forehead, she was too heavy for me to move on my own" Regina answered

"Are you sure she looks like she's been drugged and if that's true then she couldn't have been talking to you" Emma innocently shot at her

"I never said that she was talking just that she was semiconscious, maybe I got here just after somebody finished drugging her" Regina snapped

"How convenient for you" Emma responded

"What exactly are you accusing me of Miss Swan" Regina asked

"How did you know she was here" Emma asked

"As Mayor, once every couple of weeks I have to come down here and make sure everything is running smoothly, when I was doing my rounds I notice that the door to the cell she was in was locked but there was no name on the door, so I told the nurse in charge to open it, poor thing didn't even know she was down here" Regina said as they carried Rose out

Emma was about to keep arguing when a flash from a camera caught her attention

"Mayor Mills Helps Sheriff Swan Rescue Mrs Gold, what do you think of the front page headline ladies?" Sydney Glass asked grinning behind his camera

"Not now Sydney" Emma whined, "If you want to help find a wheel chair for her"

Sydney hurried off and came back with a wheel chair and Dr Whale

Dr Whale flashed a light in her eye, "Get her to the operating room" he ordered

"Where was she?" he asked Emma

"Down there" she said pointing towards the door with the security lock

"In the asylum, what was she doing down there?" he asked

Emma looked at his expression, it was genuine

"That was just where her kidnapper was holding her; I need the name of everyone who knows about that place" she said, she knew getting the names of everyone who knew about the asylum was a waste of time since she already had her suspicions, but she needed to ask for it any way

"I'll get you a list, but right now I'm needed in surgery" he said heading off to the operating room

"Well I hope you find her abductor Miss Swan, In the meantime I think I'll take Henry home; I'm assuming he's at Granny's" Regina said

"Wait but you said I could have 30 minutes" Emma cried

"Yes I did but that was over an hour ago wasn't it" Regina smirked, "Besides it's getting late and Henry has school in the morning

"But we only got ten minutes together before you called…"

"Now Miss Swan don't be childish" Regina interrupted, "If you're a good girl I'll let you see him tomorrow" she patronised, "Good day Miss Swan

Emma watched Regina leave then she screamed and kicked a hospital cart

X


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

Emma walked into the Sheriff Station and saw Mr Gold sitting there fiddling with a tea cup

_How did he manage to get that, _she wondered

"Gold" she called out

Mr Gold looked up at the door way and saw Emma standing there, he looked backed down at the cup and said

"Sheriff Swan, where's my cone?"

Emma snickered, "Sorry I didn't have time to get you one"

"Having too much fun with young Henry?" he asked looking up at her again

"No actually I was too busy finding your wife" she said

Emma smiled as she watched Gold's eyes light up; Gold put the chipped cup beside him and grabbed onto the bars.

"You found her, is she alright? Can I see her?" he asked

Emma's smile faded and she looked away from him, "Mrs Gold… is in the operating room" she told him

Emma watched Mr Gold let go of the bars, Gold started to tremble, his eyes started to dart around the cell like he's mind was trying to process what she had just said, Emma wanted to go over and see if he was alright but stopped when he looked up at her with murderous eyes that shot straight through her

"Let me out of here" he demanded

Emma blinked and shook her head back, "What…. Mr Gold…I can't let you out"

"Sheriff Swan, my wife is in the hospital… I need to be there" he said trying to calm himself down, "now let me out" he said losing his temper and shaking the bars

Emma jumped backwards a bit but then gathered up her courage stormed towards him

"Hey you wouldn't even be in here if you hadn't attacked her father" she shouted at him, "Now I'm heading back to the hospital now, I will keep you updated" she informed him as she left the office

As Emma shut the door she heard wild screaming and banging coming from the jail cell causing her to walk as fast as she could to the hospital, she knew he couldn't hurt anyone while he was locked away but she still wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

X

Emma walked into the hospital and saw Mary Margret sitting in the waiting room and walked over to her

"Mary Margret" she called, "what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Rose, I just thought I should be here" she said

Emma looked at Mary Margret confused, "How did you know she was in here?"

"I was talking to Henry at the Diner when in came Regina telling everyone that you and she had rescued Rose but her kidnapper was still out there, and that she didn't want Henry stay out so late until the kidnapper was caught." She said dryly

Emma rolled her eyes at the thought of Regina making herself sound like a hero and then sat down next to her friend

They both sat in silence for a while and then Mary Margret sighed and rolled her head over to Emma

"What horrible way to spend Valentine's Day", Mary Margret said looking up at Emma, "Rose is in surgery and her husbands in jail"

Emma was about to respond when she saw Dr Whale coming out of surgery. Both Emma and Mary Margret stood up and raced over to him.

"Dr Whale", Emma called out, "what's happening? Is she ok?"

"Mrs Gold is fine" he assured them, unfortunately I'm going to have to keep her here for the next couple of weeks"

"Ok" Emma said, "You call me when she's strong enough to answer a couple of questions"

Dr Whale nodded and walked away

X

Later that night Rose woke up in a hospital bed, "Great where am I now?" she said softly

Rose looked around the room and realised that she was in the hospital, '_How did I get here?' _she thought, and the it suddenly durned on her, if she was in the hospital, then she knew exactly where her husband would be

"Well, I had better go make sure he hasn't killed anyone" she said carefully taking the needle out of her arm and crawling out of bed

Rose had managed to stumble her way over to the Sheriff Station, a little surprised when she realised that it wasn't locked. She made her way inside and saw her husband asleep on a small bed, she looked around the room and she saw his coat and cane in the Sheriff's office, she stumbled her way over and began to rummage through his coat pocket until she found his check book, she tore out a page and then sat at Emma's deck and scribbled something down on a piece of paper and folded the paper over the check and left it on Emma's desk

Rose then looked through Emma's desk draws and found the keys to the cells and stumbled her way over them. Once she got there she lent on the bars and stuck the key into the lock waking up Gold

"Rose?" he asked sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to spend Valentine's Day with you", she said stepping into the cell, "I wanted to spend the day with my husband and then wake up the following morning with your arms wrapped around me" Rose closed the cell door and locked it, "And that is exactly what I'm going to do" she said tossing the keys through the bars

In the morning Gold woke up with Rose cradled in his arms, he gently nudged her awake and smiled as she looked up at him

"Good morning sweetheart" he said

"Good morning" she smiled sweetly at him wrapping her arms around his neck

"Morning guys" they heard an overly cheery voice say, they both sat up and looked over at the Sheriff's desk, Emma sat there supporting a very innocent smirk, "I'm sorry I had to interrupt but I felt necessary too before you decided to take your wife in a way that I'd rather not see"

Mr Gold rubbed his forehead while Rose let out a cheeky laugh; Gold pulled his hand away and stared at her as if to ask '_Why are you laughing?'_

Rose, as if she had read his mind, responded

"Oh cheer up, it could be worse" she told him

"Oh really, How?" he asked her

"Well", She could have interrupted us last night" she said handing him his pants

The edges of Gold's mouth started to curve up, "Thank you dearie", he said snatching his pants out of her hand

Emma decided to ignore Rose's comment and the smile that was trying not to appear on Gold's face and walked over to the cell, grateful that the blanket was big enough to keep him sufficiently covered

Emma looked at Rose, her hospital gown was on the floor and she was wearing Mr Gold's shirt, she had left the top few buttons undone and she had lazily thrown his tie around her neck

"Mrs Gold, you need to be in hospital, Whale said that he wanted to keep you there for the next few weeks for observation, Emma said folding her arms, "And I'm pretty sure he didn't want you doing anything physical" she said eyeing Gold

Mr and Mrs Gold shared an embarrassed smile, Rose looked up at Emma

"I'm sorry; I didn't feel very safe where I was" she said looking at Emma with very big, sad eyes

Emma unfolded her arms and stood solemnly in front of her, once Rose was satisfied that her sad face had worked she continued

"Besides I wanted to make sure that my hubby bubby hadn't done anything that he would regret later" she smiled, "Which reminds me… I never got the chance to ask you what you did to end up here last night"

"That's a great question, would you like me to answer it or would you like your hubby bubby to" Emma said with smirk

Gold shot his head up and glared, "There is only one person in the world that's allowed to get away with calling me things like that" he warned, he's glared slowly turning into a smile

Emma let out a giggle and then held her hands up defensively, Gold turned back to Rose

"Well darling, your father and I just had a little disagreement" he told her

"A little disagreement?" Emma scoffed, "you beat him with his cane" she blurted out before realising that it wasn't her place to say anything

"You attacked my father?" she asked

Mr Gold rolled his head back, "Rose it's not as if I ruined my relationship with him, we never exactly saw eye to eye" he groaned

"I can't understand why, all you did was marry his 26 year old daughter, terrorises his every waking moment and then attack him with your cane, other than that I really can't understand why the two of you aren't joined at the hip" she joked dryly

Gold raised his eyebrow and pulled his head back, "You're not mad?"

"I know I should be, but I'm not" Rose looked at Emma and Gold's surprised faces then rolled her eyes and sighed

"He kidnapped me and gave me to some woman that kept me drugged and locked in a cell" she stated, " I don't want to press charges but I'm not going to feel sorry for him either" she said

"A woman? Do you think you could describe her?" Emma asked Rose

"Everything is still really hazy, but I could try I guess" Rose shrugged

Emma walked back over and unlocked the cell to let Rose out; she kissed Gold on the cheek and walked over to Emma when he called out

"Rose, once you're finished would you go round to the shop a get enough money for bail?" he asked her

"Hmm, now why would I want to do that?" She smiled innocently at him; Mr Gold looked blankly at her

"I like having you here, you can't go around causing trouble, and when I want you I know exactly where to find you." She said her voice turning suggestive

Mr Gold was stund at what his wife was saying and didn't quite know how to respond until a light bulb went off in his head, his eyes narrowed on Emma

"She's already paid for bail hasn't she?"

Emma turned to Rose "I think he's got us" she said pulling out the letter that Rose had left on her desk the night before and handing it to Gold

"I found it this morning while the two of you were sleeping and well…I couldn't refuse" she shrugged, "there was a cheque inside"

"So I've been free to go for a while then" he said reading the letter

"Yeah"

"Pretty much"

Emma and Rose both said at the same time

"I'm actually surprised you didn't figure it out a while ago… why would I call you 'hubby bubby' in front of someone, or at all for that matter" Rose said kissing his nose

"I just figured that you were still delirious" he said

Rose gave him a stare and he gave her an innocent look, "What? last night when you walked into my cell you told me to hire someone to re-design the hospital because the rooms were spinning, he said with a grin

Emma snickered and Rose gently hit him on the arm, "then you proceeded to tell me that the hospital was full of Architectural faults and that all those spinning rooms couldn't possibly be good for any of the patients" he said grabbing his coat

"What are you doing?" Emma asked him

"I'm coming with the two of you" he said, "and once you've finished with my wife I'm going to take her back to the hospital"

Rose was about to argue that she was fine and didn't need to be in the hospital, but Gold wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a look the told her not to argue with him, then he walked her out of the sheriff's Office with Emma close behind

X

Rose walked down the street towards the Pawn shop, her head still hurt a little but she was glad to be out of the hospital, she would have been there earlier that day but while she was at the hospital she saw Mary Margret sitting by Henry's bedside while he was lying in a hospital bed unconscious. She decided to go and comfort Mary Margret for a while, Mary Margret would have done the same for her; already had from what she heard

Rose stopped outside the Pawn shop and peered through the window, she saw her husband holding some sort of giant golden egg, and she watched him open it and pull out a bottle with some sort of purple liquid in it

"I wonder what the sneaky man's up to now?" she muttered to herself, "Well one way to find out" she smiled to herself

Rose opened the door and heard the belle ring, she watched him turn away to hide whatever it was he had, "_I knew it he's up to something, well I can play games too" _she thought

"Excuse me, are you Mr Gold?" she asked playfully while his back was still turned away

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid I'm closed" he said turning around. Mr Gold froze when he saw Rose standing in front of him; Gold had absolutely no idea what to say when he saw her, she looked well considering what that horrible woman had done to her

"You're out" he said slowly wondering over to her

"I'm out" she said softly

"Were you released this time… or did you escape again?" he asked with a half-hearted chuckle, stopping in front of her

"Don't worry, I was released this time, nobody's going to end up in trouble" she said smiling at him

Mr Gold wrapped his arms around her, "Sweetheart, you sure you're alright? Perhaps you should lie down for a while"

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm fine, I don't need to lie down" she said solemnly "I'm just worried about Henry, did you hear what happened, why would Regina do that?" Rose asked breaking their embrace

Gold pulled Rose back into an embrace "It's alright Sweetheart, Henry's going to be fine, I promise" he said kissing her forehead, Why don't we go for a walk, I'm sure the fresh air will do you good"


End file.
